When Shinobi Meets Shinigami
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Apa jadinya jika tim 7 yang semestinya pulang ke Konoha sehabis misi malah nyasar ke Soul Society?/"Na—naruto, a—apa i—itu yang ada di belakangmu?"/Bagaimana juga jadinya kalau ada ketertarikan antara si pemilik pedang Sakura dan gadis musim semi itu? trus gimana dengan Sasuke!/My First Crossover Fanfic/Review please.. :D
1. When Shinobi Get Lost in Soul Society

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**Gaje, abal, OOC, sarat dengan misstypo,etc -_-**

**1st Chapter**

**When Shinobi Meets Shinigami**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Langit biru yang begitu indah, semilir angin yang menerpa, serta canda tawa anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sudut desa mengisyaratkan kententraman dan kedamaian di desa itu. Ya, desa Konoha—desa yang sempat hancur karena perang kini telah kembali. Tidak ada lagi perang, tidak ada lagi darah, tidak ada lagi nyawa yang hilang. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah senyum, tawa, kedamaian. Balasan yang cukup setimpal mengingat berapa banyak nyawa yang telah dikorbankan demi itu. Berapa banyak darah yang telah ditumpahkan demi satu kata yaitu "perdamaian".

Di salah satu atap entah atap rumah siapa tampak seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam cepak dan kulit putih pucatnya sedang asyik dengan kertas gambarnya. Goresan demi goresan menghiasi kertas putih itu. Nampak raut kepuasan terpancar dari wajah pemuda itu akan hasil karyanya.

"Menggambar lagi ya Sai?" suara lembut seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunannya. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ino-_san_?" sapa pemuda itu kepada gadis dikuncir satu berambut pirang itu. Gadis itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sai—pemuda itu.

"Iya, hanya sedang iseng saja _kok_." jawab Sai sambil melontarkan senyum khas yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

"Kau kesepian ya ditinggal Naruto dan Sakura?" goda Ino sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Sasuke sudah kembali. Keberadaanku di tim 7 sebagai penggantinya pun sudah tidak diperlukan lagi." terdengar ada nada pilu dari ucapan Sai tadi.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha—sang pengkhianat desa itu memang sudah kembali. Dengan begitu pula, keberadaan Sai yang dari awal memang hanya pengganti Sasuke pun akan lenyap. Terbukti, semenjak kepulangan Sasuke, kage desa Konoha—Tsunade-_sama _selalu memberikan misi kepada tim 7 yang menyertakan Sasuke—anggota resmi tim 7, bukan dirinya. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati Sai tapi pemuda itu juga tidak bisa protes. Karena bagaimanapun juga Sai sadar diri akan posisinya sekarang.

"Kenapa malah bicara begitu? Aku yakin baik Naruto ataupun Sakura pasti tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu." Ino mencoba menghibur dan menepis pikiran negatif Sai.

"Naruto dan Sakura itu orang baik. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke." senyum tipis itu kembali terukir di wajah pucat pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja, Naruto telah mewujudkan mimpinya dan mimpi kita semua yaitu membawa perdamaian di dunia shinobi. Yah, walaupun mimpinya yang paling terbesar itu belum terwujud. Tapi tidak bisa dikatakan dia gagal _sih_." lanjut Ino dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sai hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, "Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai dia benar-benar diresmikan menjadi Hokage berikutnya."

"Ah, hari ini mereka pulang kan? Sudah seminggu lebih mereka menjalankan misi. Yang kudengar hari ini semestinya mereka kembali." lanjut Ino.

"Ya, kalau tidak ada Naruto suasana desa ini jadi sepi juga ya?" ujar Sai kemudia kedua maniknya beralih memandang langit biru yang cerah saat itu.

"Kau benar, aku tidak sabar ingin menunggu mereka. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kali ini akan menjadi penantian yang cukup lama." sahut Ino dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"..." Sai hanya menatap Ino bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia kembali tersenyum dan kembali memandangi langit biru yang tiba-tiba kelam tertutup oleh sang awan hitam.

"Nampaknya akan turun hujan..."

oOo

"SET SET SET"

Suara langkah kaki dari beberapa orang yang melangkah dari satu dahan ke dahan lainnya. Tampak ada empat orang dalam rombongan tersebut, dengan satu anggota perempuan dan sisanya adalah laki-laki. Mereka juga nampak menggunakan seragamyang sama, menandakan kalau mereka berasal dari satu kelompok yang sama.

"Sasuke-_kun _kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _kepada seorang pemuda berambut _raven_. Gadis itu menghampiri pemuda yang tadinya ada di depannya tu sambil terus menjaga langkahnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." jawab pemuda itu datar.

"Hei Sakura, kau tidak menanyakan keadaanku?" sahut seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu hanya mendelik tajam ke arah pemuda itu kemudian menjawab singkat, "Bodoh!"

"Ngeh?" Naruto—nama pemuda tadi nampak bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura. Sedangkan pemuda yang kelihatannya sudah cukup berumur dengan masker di wajahnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan murid-muridnya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai lalu ke kedai Ichiraku dan makan rameeeeennnn.. Ah, aku benar-benar kangen ramen." ujar Naruto sambil membayangkan ramen kesukaannya.

"Kau itu Naruto, pikiranmu hanya makan saja. Lama-lama kau bisa jadi seperti Chouji!" omel Sakura.

"Kenapa _sih _Sakura? Aku kan sudah lama tidak makan ramen." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haaahh, dasar!" gerutu Sakura.

"Nah, Naruto kalau kau bisa sampai ke Konoha dalam waktu 5 menit, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya." sela Kakashi—guru mereka yang kini sudah di samping Naruto.

"Benar nih _sensei_?" tanya Naruto bersemangat. Pria dengan rambut putih itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Asyiiikkk! Aku bisa makan ramen sepuasnya!" semangat Naruto kemudian mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan rekan satu timnya di belakang. Terlihat ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dari teman-temannya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda urakan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"TES"

Setitik air jatuh dari langit dan membasahi pipi gadis musim semi itu. Dia menyeka air tersebut kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat langit yang mulai kelam saat itu.

"Hujan.." gumamnya singkat.

Kakashi dan Sasuke yang melangkah berdampingan dengan gadis itu sama-sama menoleh ke arah langit gelap itu.

"Naruto, karena hujan waktunya kupercepat jadi tiga menit!" teriak Kakashi kepada Naruto yang sudah melesat jauh di depan.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan nampak tambah bersemangat. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun kemudian terhenti ketika dia melihat lubang hitam besar di depan matanya.

"Apa itu?" Naruto nampak bingung dan kaget melihat pemandangan asing yang ada di depannya. Lubang hitam itu lumayan besar dan tidak terlihat ujungnya. Seakan lubang itu dapat menghisap siapa saja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" teriak Sakura yang heran melihat Naruto yang berhenti mendadak.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ apa i—" belumlah sempat Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, dia merasa lubang yang ada di depannya itu semakin besar dan seperti akan menariknya. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus dengan kencang. Naruto menahan kencangnya angin itu dengan satu lengannya. Tapi tiba-tiba—

"AAAAKKKHHHH!" Naruto tiba-tiba tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam itu dan menjauh dari pandangan teman-temannya.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura cemas. Gadis itu berlari lebih cepat lagi ke arah lubang itu.

"Tunggu Sakura—" Kakashi mencoba mencegah gadis itu namun terlambat. Sakura keburu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam lubang itu.

"Cih," Sasuke yang melihat kedua kawannya itu ikut masuk juga ke dalam lubang itu.

"Tunggu Sasuke!" tapi lagi-lagi terlambat dan Sasuke kini telah menghilang dibalik gelapnya lubang hitam itu.

"Astaga.." gumam Kakashi entah kepada siapa dan akhirnya dia pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lubang asing tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya keempatnya menghilang di dalam kegelapan lubang itu dan kemudian lubang itu pun tertutup. Hilang tanpa ada bekas sedikit pun.

oOo

"Ng?" tampak seorang laki-laki berambut putih jabrik berhenti membaca setumpuk kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Kedua alisnya bertemu seakan dia merasakan sesuatu yang asing.

"Ada apa _taichou_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ikal kuning kecoklatan yang memiliki dada besar dengan mata membulat.

Pemuda pendek berambut putih itu bangkit dari meja kerjanya dan berdiri di dekat jendela besar itu. Dia kemudian menatap langit biru yang indah itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya aku merasakan ada yang datang." gumamnya sambil tetap menatap ke luar jendela.

"Hm, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin _taichou_ hanya kecapekan." Jawab gadis itu kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan mengutek-ngutek kuku tangannya.

"Entahlah, perasaanku tidak enak.."

oOo

"SIIINNGGG"

Sebuah lubang besar tiba-tiba muncul di atas langit cerah di sebuah tempat kumuh. Penduduk di tempat itu yang melihat lubang tersebut langsung menyingkir seakan-akan mereka menyadari apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Dan benar saja—

"BRUKK"

Selang beberapa menit dari munculnya lubang hitam di langit kini jatuh 4 orang asing dari atas langit atau tepatnya dari lubang tadi. 4 orang itu tidak lain adalah Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Kakashi. Mereka jatuh dengan posisi saling menindih satu sama lain dengan urutan terbawah Kakashi—Sasuke—Naruto dan Sakura.

"_Baka dobe_! Cepat menyingkir dari atas badanku!" geram Sasuke kesal.

"_Baka teme_! Sakura masih menimpaku!" protes Naruto sambil melirik Sakura yang kemudian nyengir.

Sakura kemudian menjauhkan badannya dari badan Naruto diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Kakashi yang daritadi tertimpa tiga orang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan tidak bisa protes.

Mereka kemudian melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling mereka. Nampak asing, sangat asing. Yang ada hanyalah tanah berpasir, rumah kumuh dan juga pohon yang nampak kering dan tidak berdaun. Pemandangan yang benar-benar gersang berbanding tebalik dengan desa mereka—Konoha.

"Dimana ini?" gumam Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hn.." Sasuke masih memandangi tempat yang tidak pernah dikunjunginya ini.

"Apa ini di Suna?" tebak Naruto melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya yang benar-benar kering dan gersang mirip sekali dengan Sunagakure.

"Suna tidak seperti ini!" sahut Sakura singkat.

"Lalu kita ada dimana? Kakashi-_sensei_, katakan sesuatu! Kita sekarang ada dimana?" Naruto menjongkokkan badannya dan menoleh ke arah gurunya.

"Sayangnya, aku juga tidak tahu ini dimana.." jawabnya tanpa dosa sambil nyengir lebar.

"Guru macam apa itu yang tidak tahu dimana kita sekarang?!" sewot Naruto sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya.

"Kau pikir gara-gara siapa juga kita terdampar sampai kemari hah?!" sela Sakura dengan delikan tajamnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, aku tiba-tiba tersedot ke dalam lubang itu." Naruto membela dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita tanyakan kepada warga disini saja." Sakura kemudian celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang bisa ia jadikan tempat bertanya. Irisnya membulat ketika dia menangkap bayangan seseorang yang sedang mengintip dari salah satu tiang kayu rumahnya.

"Ah.." Sakura langsung menghampiri anak itu.

"Hei, dik.. Kau tahu ini desa apa?" tanya Sakura mencoba ramah. Tapi anak itu tidak menjawab dan malah nampak ketakutan. Sekian detik kemudian anak itu langsung lari dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eh—hei—" Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika kedua telinganya menangkap suara tertawa keras.

"Itu karena wajahmu seram Sakura mangkanya anak tadi ketakutan. Hahahaha.." ucap Naruto di sela tawanya.

"DIAMMM!" amuk Sakura geram.

"Ng? Disini juga aka turun hujan ya? Tiba-tiba jadi gelap." Tawa Naruto berhenti ketika bayangan dirinya yang terpantul di tanah tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti dengan bayangan hitam dan gelap.

"Na—naruto, a—apa i—itu yang ada di belakangmu?" tanya Sakura yang tampak gemetaran sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakang Naruto. Sontak, ketiga pemuda itu langsung menoleh dan—

"A—apa itu?" Naruto kaget ketika melihat makhluk tinggi besar seperti monster dengan wajah menyeramkan yang ada di depannya.

"GROOOARR" makhluk itu bersuara keras dan tanpa basa-basi dia menjatuhkan tangan besarnya ke Naruto. Untungnya Naruto berhasil menghindar sehingga tubuhnya tidak harus bernasib sama seperti tanah yang hancur karena monster itu.

"Makhluk apa itu?" gumam Sasuke ngeri melihat makhluk buas di depannya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kunai yang ada di sakunya kemudian melemparkannya ke arah monster itu. Tapi berhasil ditepis oleh monster tersebut dan terlempar ke sembarang arah.

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih sebal.

"Ti—tidak mempan.." gumam Naruto yang mulai ngeri.

"Naruto, lakukan sesuatu terhadap monster itu.." perintah Sakura.

"Melakukan apa? Cakra kita semua sudah hampir habis. Salah-salah kita bisa mat—"

"UWAAAAAA" Naruto dan Sakura menjerit heboh ketika tangan besar monster itu kembali hampir menimpa mereka.

"Lari!" perintah Sasuke. Mereka kemudian melarikan diri tapi monster itu masih terus mengejar di belakang dan bahkan jumlahnya sekarang bertambah.

"Satu—dua—tiga—empat—lima—" Naruto menghitung jumlah monster itu dan kemudian meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Kakashi-_sensei _makhluk apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang hampir frustasi melihat gerombolan mahluk berwajah aneh mengejar-ngejar mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu sekarang, kalau kita tidak lari kita bisa mati." jawab Kakashi yang juga merasa ngeri.

"Agh, sebenarnya apa _sih _yang kau tau?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"DUKK"

"Aduuhh.." tiba-tiba Sakura yang tengah berlari terjatuh karena tersandung batu. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegang lututnya yang luka.

"SAKURA AWAASS!" teriak Naruto. Gadis itu tidak sempat bergerak ketika melihat monster yang ada di depannya itu bersiap untuk menyerangnya.

"_Chire Senbozakura_..." tiba-tiba ribuan kelopak bunga Sakura menyelimuti monster itu. Monster itu menjerit kesakitan dan menghilang berubah menjadi butiran debu. Kelopak bunga sakura itu kembali menyerang satu per satu monster-monster tadi. Sampai akhirnya tidak ada yang tersisa sedikit pun.

Sakura dan yang lainnya menoleh. Penasaran siapa yang telah menolong mereka tadi. Menunggu sosok itu muncul dari balik debu pasir yang bertebaran.

**~TBC~**

**Bacotan author :**

**Fic gaje bin abal yang idenya aku dapet tiba-tiba tadi malem..**

**Terlebih lagi ini fic crossover pertamaku antara naruto dan bleach yang dengan nekatnya aku tulis n publish..  
XD**

**Di tengah2 kemacetan atau mampetnya ide buat ngelanjutin fanfic She is Mine malah dapet ide baru lagi..  
u.u**

**Oya, kalo berkenan mampir juga ya ke fic bleach aku yang judulny Just You are..  
cuman butuh review untuk kelanjutan fic itu..  
**

**Oke, akhir kata terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejakmu di kotak review ya.. :D**

**Salam**

**Yoru**


	2. When Shinobi Meet Hollow

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning!**

**Canon/ Semi Canon maybe, diusahakan seIC mungkin, gaje, ngawur**

**2nd Chapter**

**When Shinobi Meets Shinigami ****© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

"Cih, apa lagi kali ini?" umpat Sasuke kesal.

Pemuda dengan rambut melawan gravitasi itu menghalangi matanya dari debu yang beterbangan dengan sebelah tangannya. Dia membalikkan badannya perlahan sambil menahan laju angin dan debu pasir yang berlawanan dengan arah geraknya. _Obsidian_nya menyipit ketika sosok orang yang telah membunuh monster-monster tadi perlahan muncul dari balik debu pasir yang telah tersapu angin.

Sesosok lelaki dengan helaian rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai dan iris mata abu-abu menerobos masuk tanpa menghiraukan butiran-butiran debu yang mengepul disekelilingnya. Perlahan-lahan sosok lelaki itu mulai terlihat jelas. Lelaki itu terus berjalan mendekati rombongan Naruto sambil memegang pedang tanpa bilah itu di depan dadanya.

Naruto mundur selangkah dengan kuda-kuda menyerang dan _kunai _di tangannya, "Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berambut jabrik itu dengan nada agak tinggi.

Laki-laki tadi tidak merespon namun terus mendekat—membuat ketiga _shinobi _pria tersebut memasang penjagaan lebih ketat di garis depan. Seakan-akan batasan itu dibuat untuk melindungi satu-satunya ninja perempuan di kelompok mereka. Keempat ninja tersebut tercengang ketika melihat kelopak bunga sakura tadi kembali berterbangan menuju gagang pedang yang dipegang lelaki tadi. Kelopak sakura itu pun kembali dengan teratur menjadi sebilah pedang yang menyatu dengan gagangnya.

"Ngeh? Itu tadi sulap?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa ketika melihat kejadian yang menurutnya aneh tadi.

Lelaki bertubuh tegap dan tinggi dengan _yukata_ hitam dan _haori _putih itu memasukkan pedangnya tadi ke dalam sarungnya, "Siapa kalian?" Untuk yang pertama kalinya lelaki tersebut memperdengarkan suara beratnya.

Lelaki tadi menyipitkan matanya, kedua alisnya berpaut. Lelaki itu—Byakuya Kuchiki—dapat merasakan kalau keempat orang yang ada dihadapannya itu bukanlah _shinigami_, ataupun roh yang ada di _rukongai_. Byakuya menyadari hal itu dari _reiatsu_ unik mereka yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang _shinigami_ yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai _taichou_ di divisinya—adalah hal mudah untuknya mengenali _reiatsu_ mereka.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya kau siapa!" sahut Naruto dengan nada sinis. Masih ada sedikit kecurigaan dari pemuda berambut jabrik itu kepada lelaki asing yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawa mereka entah dengan ikhlas atau tidak. Naruto belum bisa mempercayai apakah lelaki itu adalah kawan atau lawan? Dengan sisa _chakra _yang tinggal sedikit, dia hanya bisa waspada untuk mengantisipasi semua kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa terjadi. Di dunia _shinobi_ pun bahkan begitu 'kan? Dimana seseorang yang dianggap kawan bahkan terkadang ternyata merupakan lawan.

Lelaki tadi menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto, "Tidak sopan," imbuhnya dengan nada tidak suka.

Naruto menggeram dan nampak ingin membalas ucapan lelaki tadi namun Sakura mencegahnya. Gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, "Tunggu dulu, Naruto." Pemuda berkulit _tan _itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk maju satu langkah dari teman-temannya. Gadis musim semi itu mencoba mendekati Byakuya. Sebelah tangannya dia letakkan di depan dadanya sambil terus melangkah kecil menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Terima kasih telah menolong kami," ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tidak menyahut ataupun memberikan seulas senyum tipis padanya. Lelaki beriris abu-abu itu terus menatap tajam ke arah Sakura dan teman-temannya, "K—kami tersesat dan tidak tahu ini dimana . . . Bisakah Anda jelaskan pada kami sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Sakura menatap iris lelaki itu takut-takut. Tapi tidak ada lagi tempat bertanya selain lelaki asing yang telah menolongnya itu. Walaupun Sakura belum mengenalnya, setidaknya lelaki tadi telah menyelamatkannya dan membuatnya sedikit dapat mempercayai lelaki tersebut.

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia memang bukan tipikal orang yang bisa percaya pada orang yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya. Tapi setidaknya, lelaki itu dapat menangkap sorot mata kebenaran dari iris klorofil cerah milik Sakura. Byakuya mendekati Sakura yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Pertanda baik atau burukkah?

oOo

Konoha diguyur hujan deras siang ini. Langit cerah yang biasanya menggantung di kanvas biru itu kini berubah menjadi hitam gelap. Jalanan yang biasanya ramai itu juga nampak sepi. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemericik air yang menghujam tanah tanpa basa-basi.

Tsunade—sang Hokage yang sebentar lagi akan melepas masa jabatannya tampak memandangi tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh. Wanita paruh baya itu menyenderkan sebagian tubuhnya di jendela kaca besar yang dapat memperlihatkan bagaimana keadaan Konoha saat itu. Dalam diam, matanya menerawang jauh—tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

_**TOOOKK TOOOKK**_

Suara ketukan pintu menyandarkan wanita itu dari lamunannya. Tsunade membenarkan posisi berdirinya dan melangkah pelan ke arah meja kerjanya. Kemudian duduk di bangku putarnya.

"Masuk!" perintahnya terhadap si pengetuk pintu.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Wanita itu tersenyum simpul dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai tanda salam kepada pemimpin desa Konoha.

"Apa belum ada kabar dari Kakashi dan timnya?" Tsunade menatap serius Shizune—wanita yang tengah masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Shizune menggeleng pelan, "Seharusnya mereka sudah sampai dua jam yang lalu. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum juga tiba," jelas Shizune.

Tsunade memangku dagunya dengan jemari yang terkait satu sama lain, "Tidak biasanya tim Kakashi pulang terlambat tanpa kabar seperti ini." Raut wajah hokage kelima itu mulai cemas.

"Mungkin mereka mampir terlebih dahulu untuk berteduh. Di luar hujan sangat deras." Shizune mencoba berusaha menepis kekhawatiran yang muncul di wajah cantik hokagenya itu.

Tsunade menghela nafasnya pelan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa menjadi gelisah tak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena instingnya sebagai pemimpin yang kuat, ia hanya merasa janggal dengan tim Kakashi—salah satu tim ninja andalannya yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum menginjakkan kaki mereka kembali di kantornya. Memang, di luar hujan turun deras. Dan mungkin saja spekulasi Shizune itu benar. Tapi juga tidak menutup kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk lainnya.

"Aku hanya punya firasat buruk." Tsunade memicingkan matanya ke sembarang arah—tak mau ekspresi cemasnya kentara oleh Shizune.

Shizune sendiri tahu kalau Tsunade tampak mencemaskan mereka. Beda dari biasanya. Walau tak dapat dipungkiri, Shizune sendiri juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Tsunade. Karena hal seperti ini hampir tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya terutama pada tim Kakashi. Namun kembali—Shizune menepis semua pikiran negatif itu.

"Tsunade-_sama_ tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka pasti akan segera pulang." Shizune kembali mencoba menenangkan dan memberi seulas senyum tipis pada pemimpin tertinggi desa itu.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya sebentar. Sesaat kemudian iris cemerlangnya kembali menatap langit gelap siang itu tanpa menggerakkan badannya sedikit pun, "Aku harap begitu," timpalnya kemudian.

Ada sorot mata harap cemas yang terpancar dari kedua maniknya. Berharap bahwa semuanya akan benar baik-baik saja.

oOo

Keempat _shinobi_ itu terpaku saat melihat rumah tradisional khas Jepang yang amat sangat luas dan mewah. Bak sebuah istana, mereka bahkan tidak bisa melihat dimana ujung rumah tersebut. Gerbang utama pun dibuka, tampak dua orang berjaga di sisi kanan dan kiri gerbang tersebut. Keduanya sama-sama menggunakan _yukata_ hitam yang nampaknya sudah menjadi seragam bagi mereka. Karena sejauh mata anggota tim tujuh memandang sepanjang perjalanan mereka, yang mereka temui hanyalah orang-orang dengan pakaian sama seperti itu. Lelaki tadi masuk dengan santainya seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah wilayah kekuasaannya. Tim Kakashi saling memandang satu sama lain—ragu apa mereka harus ikut masuk atau tidak. Naruto yang pada dasarnya selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir, akhirnya masuk lebih dulu daripada teman satu timnya yang lain.

"Tunggu dulu, _dobe_!" seru Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan mata malas Naruto.

"Ada apa sih, _teme_?"

Sasuke menggeram kesal dengan tindakan Naruto yang dianggapnya bodoh, "Kh, kau ini! Jangan sembarangan saja masuk dan mengikuti orang yang belum kau kenal!"

Naruto kini membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Heh? Kau sendiri juga mengikutinya 'kan? Kita sudah sampai sini jadi teruskan saja. Lagipula kita sekarang tidak tahu ini dimana. Mungkin saja dia tahu sesuatu dan bisa menolong kita," oceh Naruto panjang lebar.

Sasuke makin kesal tapi tidak bisa membantah semua ucapan Naruto. Apa yang pemuda jabrik itu katakan bisa jadi benar. Walaupun Sasuke benci untuk mengakuinya tapi memang tidak ada jalan lain selain mengikuti langkah kaki lelaki tadi.

_**PUUUKK**_

Sasuke menoleh ketika ia merasa ada tangan besar yang menepuk bahunya.

"Untuk kali ini, kita harus percaya pada lelaki tadi dan juga Naruto." Pria bermasker itu menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya itu.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ benar, Sasuke-_kun_. Lagipula lelaki tadi sendiri yang menyuruh kita untuk mengikutinya." Kali ini giliran Sakura yang bicara.

Pemuda _raven_ itu benar-benar mati kutu. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia juga ikut melangkah masuk mengikuti rekan-rekan satu timnya yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendahuluinya. Langkah kakinya semakin dalam memasuki tempat yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Rumah itu benar-benar luas, bahkan koridornya saja begitu panjang. Seolah tidak terlihat dimana ujungnya. Keempat _shinobi_ nyasar itu hanya mengikuti lelaki tadi—Byakuya tanpa protes sedikit pun. Kedua iris mereka masing-masing terlempar kesana-kemari sambil mengamati setiap sentinya koridor yang mereka lalui.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita ini mau dibawa kemana, Sakura-_chan_?" bisik Naruto sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura mengernyit kemudian mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab gadis itu singkat.

"Jangan-jangan kita akan . . . " Naruto tiba-tiba malah merinding sendiri dengan ucapannya yang bahkan belum selesai. Pemuda jabrik itu lalu memegang tengkuknya dan menggeliat tidak jelas.

Sakura Naruto sebal kemudian menjitak kepala pirang pemuda itu, "Jangan membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, Naruto!" oceh gadis itu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan tanpa bisa membalas perbuatan Sakura. Lagipula ini bukan kali pertama Sakura menjitak kepalanya. Mungkin, hal itu sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari Naruto dan membuat pemuda beriris biru langit cerah itu kebal terhadapnya.

"_Nii-sama_, sudah pulang?" Suara cempreng seorang gadis membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan menoleh.

Kali ini sosok gadis mungil beriris _violet_ dengan wajah mirip lelaki tersebut datang menghampiri mereka atau lebih tepatnya lelaki tadi dari arah berlawanan. Naruto dan yang lain harus memanjangkan leher mereka masing-masing terlebih dulu agar dapat melihat sosok mungil yang terhalang oleh badan tegap Byakuya.

Merasa ada sekumpulan orang asing di belakang kakaknya, gadis mungil itu—Rukia mengintip ke belakang kakak laki-lakinya itu, "_Nii-sama_, siapa mereka?" tanya Rukia penasaran.

Gadis itu heran, Byakuya—kakak Rukia yang tergolong dingin dan cuek itu tiba-tiba malah pulang dengan membawa empat orang bertampang kucel yang bahkan belum pernah dilihatnya. Sejak kapan sang pemimpin bangsawan Kuchiki ke-28 itu bersikap ramah kepada sekumpulan orang asing yang baru saja ditemuinya?

"Bawa mereka ke ruang tamu." Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya melainkan menyerukan hal lain kepadanya. Kemudian melengos pergi meninggalkan kelimanya. Ya, ciri khas Byakuya yang bahkan harga diri dan kharismanya jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan pemuda bermarga Uchiha di belakangnya.

"Aaa, baiklah, _Nii-sama_," patuh Rukia sopan pada kakak kebanggaannya itu.

Iris _violet_nya kemudian beralih kepada keempat orang asing itu yang tengah menatapnya bingung—seolah tak mengerti apa-apa. "Ng—kalian yang disana, ayo ikut aku," ajak Rukian terlihat canggung. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus tetap mematuhi perintah Byakuya.

Para anggota _team_ tujuh mengekori Rukia dari belakang. Sambil tetap memasang wajah bingung dan terus menggulirkan pamdangan mereka ke pekarang yang begitu luas, indah dan menyejukkan. Kontras dengan keadaan di luar tadi yang begitu menyakitkan mata.

oOo

Kini gadis dengan mahkota merah muda itu duduk manis di balkon rumah yang kira-kira baju tiga jam lalu ia masuki. Pakaiannya kini telah berganti, tidak lagi mengenakan jaket berwarna hijau dengan baju _pink_ yang biasa dipakainya saat menjalankan misi-misi sebelumnya. _Yukata _dengan warna senada bunga Sakura itu nampak pas di tubuhnya yang terbilang tidaklah gemuk namun juga tidak kurus. Sakura memain-mainkan kakinya yang terjuntai bebas ke bawah sambil terus menatap gemerlapan titik-titik kecil di langit gelap malam itu. Sepoi angin malam yang menusuk, membelai mahkota indahnya. Sesekali ia mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian mengusapkannya kembali ke sisi lengannya yang berlainan.

"Sakura . . . " suara panggilan seorang perempuan yang nampak seumuran dengannya memanggil nama gadis itu. Sakura langsung menoleh, gadis tadi tersenyum kemudian duduk di samping Sakura.

Gadis itu—Rukia juga ikut memandangi kanvas hitam malam itu. Mereka sudah berkenalan setelah gadis mungil itu menyediakan baju ganti dan kamar sementara untuk Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kau belum tidur?" Rukia sedikit menelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, "Aku belum mengantuk."

"Tapi ketiga rekan satu timmu sepertinya sudah tertidur pulas." Rukia menunjuk kamar yang berada tepat di belakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura terkikik geli. "Mereka mungkin terlalu lelah." Kemudian kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah lain.

Rukia diam sejenak melihat sikap Sakura padanya. nampak berpikir sekaligus heran. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang dan kembali buka suara—memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu pasti kau masih merasa tidak nyaman dan asing disini—" Rukia belum melanjutkan ucapannya. Iris hijau Sakura kini nampak tertarik untuk menatap sepasang permata _violet_ itu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan selalu siap membantu dan menemanimu sampai kau benar-benar terbiasa dengan semua keadaan ini." Rukia menunjukkan senyum tulusnya yang membuat Sakura ternganga.

"_Arigatou, _Rukia-_san_." Sakura sedikit menudukkan kepalanya untuk berterima kasih.

Rukia kembali tersenyum. "Aku memang masih bingung dengan cerita kalian tentang ninja, desa, dan dunia kalian. Selain itu aku juga tidak merasakan _reatsu_ dari kalian. Mungkin dugaan _Nii-sama_ benar kalau kalian bukan berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kami. Tapi itu semua tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk kita bisa berteman baik bukan?"

"Kau benar," sahut Sakura.

"Emm—ano, Rukia-_san_ . . . " Sakura menyentuh dagunya dengan satu telunjuk. "Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang sudah menyerang kami tadi? Badannya besar sekali dan mukanya seram lalu ada lubang di dadanya," Sakura mencoba mendeskripsikan makhluk yang dihadapi olehnya dan teman-temannya tadi sore.

"Maksudmu _hollow_?" Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Hollow?_" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan yang tak kalah bingung.

"Iya, mereka itu _hollow_. Makhluk yang tercipta dari jiwa manusia karena beberapa alasan dan salah satunya adalah karena ia tidak bisa pergi ke _soul society_ setelah mati dan terlalu lama tinggal di dunia manusia," jelas Rukia semudah mungkin.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya lebar, "_Soul society_ maksudnya tempat ini?" tebaknya

"Iya." Rukia menjawab mantap.

Irisnya kemudian menyapu pandang ke segala penjuru. "Tempat ini adalah _soul society_—tempat para roh yang baru mati itu seharusnya berada. Tugas kami sebagai _shinigami_ adalah mengantar roh-roh tersebut ke tempat ini dan membasmi para _hollow_ yang mengganggu."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan penjelasan Rukia. Walaupun tidak seluruhnya paham tapi setidaknya Sakura tahu apa nama makhluk yang menyerangnya tadi dan seberapa berbahayanya makhluk tersebut.

Pada akhirnya Sakura tahu kalau perjalanan untuk mereka pulang ke Konoha pun akan jadi lebih sulit dan tentunya lama dari sebelumnya.

**~TBC~**

**A/N :**

**Aku tahu aku amat sangat telat apdet fict ini. Fict ini sudah 3 bulan terlantar karena aku sempat kena WB dan giliran WB nya ilang aku gak punya waktu untuk ngetik fict ini T.T**

**Chapter ini pun aku ketik di saat waktuku sedang luang. Pokoknya aku minta maaf atas keterlambatan apdet n segala kekurangan yang ada di chapter ini. Mungkin chapter ini kurang greget dibanding chapter kemarin ;;_;;**

**Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang udah review di chapter satu. Aku bener-bener gak nyangka kalo tanggapan kalian untuk fict ini sebanyak itu #terharu ;_;**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih buat :**

**5862-senbonzakura****, Guest(1), ****sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE(1), sakuraBELONGtoSASUKE(2), **** .77, Guest(2), Ryosora Yusuf, Guest(3), Hoshi Yukinua, Lala Yoichi, , Chintya Hatake-chan, Guest(4), Akasun no ei-chan, sora, MnC21, Moku-chan, UchihaJess SicaChu, Aini Darkladie Kazekage, Kosuke Uchiha, Zyachan, namira-chan, SR 2721, Fuu Yuki34, Miyoko Kimimori, 4EVER, Moyahime, Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet, Deauliaas, Renata Kurosaki, always sasusaku**

**Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview dan para silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fict ini.**

**Berkenankah untuk meninggalkan jejakmu lagi di kolom review untuk chapter 2 ini? ^.^**

**Salam**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**


End file.
